


Call Me (Vid)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: The White Collar team keeps on finding new ways to call each other





	Call Me (Vid)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by wc_rewatch

Music: "Call Me" by Isolier Band


End file.
